


Armor Amore'

by Aurlana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sera is innocent... this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: After a grueling day, all Cullen wants is a bath, a bite to eat, and to sleep.But sometimes, plans change.
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Cullistair Kisses





	Armor Amore'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raflesia65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raflesia65/gifts).



> A/N - This is the much longer version of the 100-word drabble I wrote from the 14 Days of DA Lovers Prompts in collaboration with the lovely **Raflesia65.**
> 
> Usually, when I sit down to write my 100-word kisses, I have a single image or feeling in mind that I want to portray. The original draft will have between 60 and 200 words in it before I flesh it out or cut it down to fit into my 100-word box. 
> 
> **That did not happen with this prompt.**
> 
> When I sat down with this prompt and Raflesia's artwork for it, instead of just one scene to put into the drabble, I found myself asking a bunch of questions:  
> Why would Alistair be on Cullen's desk wearing his armor?  
> Where is Cullen while this is happening?  
> Why is Alistair smirking?  
> No single image came to mind that I could quickly contain into 100 words. So instead of fighting it, I sat down and began to write the story around the how and the why's in the hopes that somewhere in that, I would be able to find my drabble.
> 
> Five hundred words later, I knew I was screwed. I did manage to scrap any and all traditional formatting and come up with the drabble, but I knew I'd have to come back to finish off this idea at a later date. 
> 
> So here you have it. A slightly cleaned-up version of my original brain dump for the Prompt: Wearing the other's clothes... (I've included a link to the original drabble at the end, as well as drabble itself.)

* * *

Armor Amore'

* * *

Cullen was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Woken-up before dawn, he didn’t stop soothing feathers or putting out fires until it was long past the final bell for supper. To say he was bone-weary would be putting it mildly. All he wanted was a bath, a quick bite to eat, and to plant himself facefirst into his pillow. If he was lucky, he would even get a few hours of sleep before someone needed him again.

Okay, to be honest, what he really wanted was Alistair back from his mission with the Inquisitor. From the day he reinserted himself into Cullen’s life, Alistair made sure that Cullen never reached his present level of exhaustion. He gently guided Cullen through recognizing how to prioritize and when to delegate while never taking away from Cullen’s authority. He also took it upon himself to make sure that Cullen remembered to take breaks, eat regularly, and was firm in his proclamation that it was important for Cullen to take time out for himself too. 

Cullen blushed, remembering some of the ways they liked to spend those nights off together: bodies entwined, tender endearments whispered between them, gentle laughter. It frequently led to a comfortable stillness and them drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms. The longing Alistair’s absence left only made Cullen’s current exhaustion worse.

_Maker’s breath, I miss him._

As he made his way to the communal bathhouse, Cullen sent another grateful prayer to the Maker, thanking him for returning Alistair to Cullen’s side. It’d been years since they had any communication with each other. One crisis after another pulled them in separate directions, and the letters back and forth between them eventually stopped. Then all the Wardens went missing, and Cullen lost any hope of ever reconnecting with Alistair again. All he had was his duty to the Inquisition to carry him through the thick of his heartbreak. 

When Hawke and the Inquisitor went to Crestwood to track down the last remaining Warden and brought Alistair back with them, Cullen’s knees nearly buckled with relief at the sight of him. The circumstances were less than ideal: Alistair’s struggle with the false calling, Cullen’s own battle with addiction, and the Inquisition’s fight with Corypheus on the horizon, but Cullen’s heart still soared when he saw Alistair’s familiar grin aimed back at him. And later that night, when they were both sweaty, sated, and clinging to each other, tears of relief flowing unchecked, Cullen knew there was no one else he wanted to fight through it all together with. 

With a grateful sigh, Cullen slipped out of his armor in the vacant changing area. Knowing he’d only have to put it back on again when he was done with his bath, he left it in a jumbled heap on the floor. 

He chuckled. “If only Alistair could see how far I’ve fallen,” he said aloud, grabbing a towel off the shelf and heading for the bathing area. 

Appreciating the solitude in the empty chamber, Cullen settled himself into the farthest tub from the door with a sinful-sounding groan of relief. There was nothing like soaking in a hot bath after a grueling day, and he’d be content to soak for hours surrounded by the magically heated water, but Cullen was conscious of how late it was and didn’t dally. Grabbing the cake of soap, he began to wash the grime of the day away.

Cullen let his mind drift while he scrubbed, wishing it were Alistair’s hands running over his body instead of his own. Those long, adept fingers giving extra attention to Cullen’s nipples and cock. 

The long moan that escaped him brought Cullen’s fantasy up short. With one hand wrapped firmly around his aching cock, another threaded through his hair tugging lightly on the curls, and Alistair’s name on his lips, it was with great effort that Cullen pulled himself together. After all, this was a public house; it wouldn’t be proper to be caught pleasuring himself where just anyone could walk in and catch him. 

With a disgruntled sigh, Cullen willed his cock back into submission with the promise to finish what he started once he was back in his room with his vial of oil that he conveniently kept on his bedside table.

Rinsing off quickly, he stepped out of the tub and gave himself a perfunctory rub down to remove most of the excess water before wrapping the towel around his waist and heading back toward the changing area.

He stopped and stared; the location he left his armor in was empty. Looking around, he swore loudly at Sera for what was obviously another one of her pranks. With a resigned sigh, Cullen scrapped his plans for raiding the larder; he was too tired to deal with any of this right now and just wanted his bed, his pillow, and his thoughts of Alistair. He’d eat in the morning. He’d find his armor in the morning. He’d yell at Sera in the morning. For the moment, his priority was making it back to his room, mostly naked, without being seen. 

“Surely tonight can’t get any worse,” he said to himself when he reached his office door and noticed it slightly ajar, a flickering light emanating from within. 

Steeling himself to the inevitable, Cullen tightened his grip on the cloth barely covering him and gently eased the door open. 

The sight that greeted Cullen when he stepped inside was the last one he ever expected. Layed out across the desk, wearing Cullen’s missing armor, was Alistair. He looked far more delicious than any one man had the right to when they’d been gone for several weeks and only recently returned home. “Maker’s breath, Al.” That was all Cullen managed before he was across the room in three long strides and cupping Alistair’s cheek in his free hand. “I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” 

Alistair smirked, looking at Cullen’s near-naked form. “We got back early. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh, I am definitely surprised.” Cullen placed a tender kiss on Alistair’s lips before pulling back. “You stole my armor,” he said, nonplussed. 

Alistair sat up, pulling Cullen between his thighs by the hips. “I missed you. Wanted to feel close to you."

"You could have joined me in the bathhouse." Cullen smirked.

"Are you kidding? Seeing you all laid out naked and wet, I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off you. And I know how you feel about public displays of affection. So I brought myself back here."

"With my armor."

Alistair grinned. "With your armor." He turned his head and buried his nose in the fur, inhaling deeply. "Next time I have to leave, I may have to swap with you. Having your smell surrounding me while I’m gone would certainly make the long nights more bearable.” 

Cullen chuckled. “I’m sure the Inquisitor would love to hear the sounds you make while you’re thinking of me late into the night.”

“Mmm. It’s not like they didn’t hear them anyway.” Alistair grinned.

“You are shameless.” Cullen kissed him again. “But truthfully, I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“So you’re not mad?”

“Mad that you made me walk across Skyhold wearing only a towel where just anyone could see me?” Cullen asked.

Alistair grinned. “We’ve explored enough of the hidden corridors that I figured you could make it back without too much trouble. And it’s not like you haven’t done it before… wearing less.”

Cullen groaned. “That was one time and I've sworn off any and all gambling since then. I've learned my lesson."

"Have you?" 

"Okay, I've sworn off all gambling against _Josie_." Cullen placed several kisses up Alistair's neck, then whispered against his sensitive ear, "I may have another game or two saved for you... if you'd like to play."

"I'm listening." Alistair gulped, his hands roaming across Cullen's broad shoulders. “What exactly did you have in mind?” 

Cullen stepped out of Alistair's arms and sauntered toward the ladder. “You’ll just have to come upstairs to find out.” He dropped the towel then began to climb.

"Yes, Sir!" was Alistair's enthusiastic replay before he scrambled off the desk to follow.

* * *

**The original drabble that came from my little brain dump...**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149884/chapters/71888358>

**Wearing The Other’s Clothes**

The walk across Skyhold in only a towel - Embarrassing 

The fact that someone nicked his armor while he bathed - Infuriating

Finding Alistair in his missing armor, sprawled across the desk - Anticipating

The cheeky-smirk and smoldering eyes taking in Cullen’s mostly naked form - Alluring

Peeling Alistair out of his armor, piece by delicious piece - Intoxicating

Making him beg for mercy and for more at the same time - Addicting

Laying content in each other’s arms, discussing their future together - Hoping

Knowing he is loved regardless of his past and subsequent current struggles - Humbling

Finding that perfect balance to yourself in another - Loving

_(100)_

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest **Reflesia65**! Life has its crazy ups and downs, but I'm happy to have you with me in it. Thank you for collaborating with me on so many Cullistair Kisses. And thank you for inspiring me to write more. :) You are my kindred spirit from across the seas who speaks a completely different language. I am so very glad we've been able to find each other through our mutual love for these two boys. <3
> 
> I would also like to once again thank the amazing **Tatteredleaf** \- through rain and shine and frozen/broken pipes, she remains my steadfast cheerleader (and only occasionally laughs at my unorthodox word choices when my brain shuts down, but kindly fixes them anyway). Thanks, Leaf, not sure where I'd be without you. <3


End file.
